New Heroes and Old Enemies
by TheLonelyWarrior
Summary: Crossover with Supernatural and Wolfblood (posted here because no one goes to crossover anyway) Magic is exposed, Department X is real and The Unnamed returns so a new team heroes must be assembled to take back the Irish Sanctuary and secure their place in history. I own nothing but the OCs.
1. Legends are born

Legends are Born

Valkyrie sat in quietly in Gordon's... I mean her home. Thunder, lighting and Samantha's crying made it important to watch the TV. It was her day off and fair to say it sucks. Her parents were on holiday and they took Alice with them and Skulduggery was working a case so there was no one to talk to. It had been raining all day so there was nothing good to do. She began to walk around the house. She seemed to memorise the whole route of the house. It took a while but it eventually felt like home to her.

She looked at the clock 11:32pm.

"Not long now" she said out loud smiling. She hated days off.

She cradled Samantha to try to sent her to sleep. Her three months old daughter had been the talk of the Sanctuary when Valkyrie was pregnant. Shortly after the battle against Darquesse. She and Fletcher got drunk and well, nine months later Samantha was born. At first Valkyrie was scared out of her wit about having a kid. It wasn't until she saw the ultrasound that she realised that this was what she wanted.

That wasn't the only new thing in the world. Shortly after Darquesse and group of wolfbloods in Newcastle revealed the secret of magic to the when they exposed their own existence at a Segolia conference. Skulduggery and China have been developing a treaty theat they and the United Nations could sign that would allow The Sanctuaries to continue to function but with the help of the UN.

After a few more minutes Samantha had finally gone to sleep. Once Valkyrie successfully hot her to her room and into her crib without waking her up she decided to hit the hay herself. There was no point in staying up any longer. She slowly made her way to her room. Passing Gordon's old study as she did. She felt a need to go inside and look around. The room hadn't been cleaned for a while and it looked like it was gathering dust. She didn't mind through. It just felt right.

Valkyrie sighed with sadness and slowly walked out the room, locking the door as she did and continued on her path to her room.

It had been a long few mouths since Darquesse. Depression after losing Stephanie had hit Fletcher hard. And after finding out about Samantha he decided he had leave to 'go find himself'.

"What a jerk" she thought herself.

Tanith stuck around to help clean up Roarhaven a bit but then she decided to go back to the Hidden Blade as a teacher to try to get over losing Ghastly. That left Skulduggery and Valkyrie alone to save the world and change diapers. The saving the world thing had also become a bit anticlimax now. Valkyrie couldn't explain it. Once you've defeated the most powerful villain everything that come after just isn't enough anymore.

Valkyrie saw the door to her bed room, she reach for the handle when it happened.

There was a knock on the door.

"What the hell" she said "Skulduggery, I'm gonna kill you. Again"

She quickly marched to the front door and opened it.

"Skulduggery, I swear to god I'm..."

There was no one there, she looked around to see if anyone what around. Nobody was there. Valkyrie was starting to get suspicious. Then she heard something. Crying. Someone, a baby, was crying. She looked down to see the baby crying in a basket. A crimson coat that appeared to be made of protective clothing was wrapped around him lwhere a note had been wrapped around the sleeve held together with an elastic band. Valkyrie pulled the basket in, lifted the sword up and pulled the note away and put the sword down on a nearby desk. The child continued to cry. Valkyrie lead to down to him.

"Hey it ok, ok" she said as she smiled. She opened to note.

"Hey Val, long time no see

You're probably wondering who this is, well if the coat wasn't a clue then that just proves how must of an idiot you are. It Darquesse stupid. Yeah I'm still alive. Bet ya didn't see that one coming. And don't worry, I'm not back, so you and your idiot friends are safe for now. Look bottom line. This is my son, Cain. Great name I know but I didn't have long to name him before I had to get rid of him. His farther is... well. A Faceless One. Don't judge me, vamp-lover, it happens. Looks I had to get him here to keep him safe. Not many of the other though he was a good idea so here he is. Oh and make sure you tell him the truth, or else. he'll find out eventually, better sooner rather than later.

Best regards

Darquesse :)"

Valkyrie couldn't believe it. This child, Cain, was part Faceless One.

"Wait" she said to Cain "does this make you... A demigod" he seemed to stop crying once she said the last word and seemed to giggle. Could he understand her? She didn't have time to find out as she began to really panic and she grabbed the phone.

"Skulduggery. Get your arse here now. We have a problem"

A few hours later

Valkyrie sat in the medical bay of the Sanctuary with Cain in her arms and Samantha in her pushchair, there was no way she was leaving her on her own with strangers. Skulduggery was in the other room with the doctors who were Cain's DNA to that of the samples they collected from The Grotesquery and Valkyrie (as she and Darquesse shared the same DNA) She cradled the small demigod. She hope that this was some sadist prank by some psycho. After a few more hours China showed up.

"Can someone please tell me why my sleep has been interrupted" see said

"Sorry China" said Valkyrie standing up "this little guy showed up" she looked down to Cain

"Oh" China looked down at the child "hello there" Cain looked up at her and giggled. China looked back to to Valkyrie "What's so important about him then, yours?"

"No. Darquesse's"

"WHAT!"

"At least we think so. He showed up on my doorstep with a note say that he's part Faceless One and the others didn't agree with him"

"Anything else I need to know?" Said China crossing her arms.

"Yeah. The DNA came back, he definitely has traces of Faceless One in his blood and Darquesse is definitely the mother"

"Well" China threw her arms in the air "that's all we bloody need. A demigod. So what do we do with him?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Valkyrie, Cain seemed to quietly cry. He must have know something was up.

"What do I mean?" Said China "you know he can't stay here. He can be used as an Isthmus Anchor by The Church of The Faceless. The citizens will want his blood as revenge for what his mother did"

"So what?" Said Valkyrie "we abandon him in some orphanage and hope he never discovers who he is?"

"No" said Skulduggery "we can't risk it. We have to keep him. And if he's anything like Darquesse he'll find out who he is whether we tell him or not"

"And the note did say we had to 'or else' as Darquesse said" said Valkyrie

"Alright" said China "but where do we keep him? I don't know about you but I'm not interested in recreating The Hunchback of Nortadam. Good story, yes but not good for the city"

"What if he stays with me" said Valkyrie

Both Skulduggery and China look at her.

"What?!" they both said

"Well what if we keep him and he stays at my place. Darquesse obviously entrusted me with the task. Besides Darquesse and I share blood just like me and Stephanie. He's almost like a little nephew to me"

Skulduggery sighed

"Fine. We'll have to keep all this information within the Sanctuary. If it gets out who know what will happen"

Elsewhere

Crowley stood in the dark chamber in the warehouse as Meg, a demon who betrayed him for Lucifer and then The Winchesters, lay on a steel table screaming as she was giving birth. Two demons held her down and one served as a midwife.

But this was no ordinary baby. This was a baby born of a demon and an Angel. And not just any Angel, the one Angel he wanted dead more than anything. And now he would have a weapon against him. Crowley found out that Meg was pregnant a few weeks after taking her prisoner after Sam, Dean, Castiel, Meg and himself defeated the Leviathans.

"Just so you know, whore" said Crowley "that we will take good care of your abomination. And I'll make sure that they're the last thing weathers sees"

"You son of a bitch!" Screamed Meg "I'll kill you myself"

"Your Majesty" said the midwife "the child is almost born"

At that moment the room was filled with a grey glow as Meg gave out a loud, ear-peri ing scream. Both faded and Crowley looked at the midwife, the demon fell to the floor, their eyes burned out. Crowley and Meg looked up to see a grey glowing cloud floating above them. It lingered for a few seconds before flying towards the wall. The hybrid smashed through the wall, forming a hole. The hybrid flew through and into the night sky. Crowley could only watch as his weapon flew away. Meg smiled as her daughter flew to her freedom.

Elsewhere again

Matei Covaci sat outside the healer's tent in the wild wolfblood pack's territory. Ever since the reveal of magic to keep themselves safe he, his girlfriend Jana and their pack moved from the city to the wild pack. They had only been there a year. And now he was sitting outside a tent listening to the sound of Jana scream as she gave birth.

His sister Amelia and his friend TJ and the pack leader, Jana's father, Alric sat next to him. Amelia put her hand on his shoulder. "You ok?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Matei asked "I'm about to be a dad, at 19. What am I gonna do?"

"You'll be fine" said TJ "you have us, we'll help. And my mom will be more than willing to give a few tips"

"And I will always be there for my daughter and grandchild" said Alric

"I'm such an idiot" said Matei putting his hands on his face, what had he done, he and the pack moved to be safe from a group called Department X that was killing supernatural beings, if they attacked the wild pack, how will he and Jana move with a baby?

After God knows how long the screaming stopped. Slowly the pack healer exiting the tent. She was a elderly woman with scars all over her body. Her wild hair tied back. She turned to Matei and Alric and smiled.

"Congratulations" she said "it's a boy"

The two ran into the tent to see Jana looking up at them from her bed smiling. A small child wrapped in animal skin lay in her arms.

"Matei, dad" she said. The two slowly walked up to her. They looked to see a baby boy sleeping in his mothers arms.

"He's beautiful" said Matei

"Magnificent" said Alric kissing his daughters head "I'm proud of you Jana"

"Thanks dad"

"So what's his name?" Asked Matei

Jana looked down at her son. She through for a moment and smiled.

"How about..." She thought for a moment again "Fenrir"


	2. Obsidian and Sapphire

Obsidian and Sapphire

19 years later

The sounds of wooden swords clashing filled the large garden of Edgley manor as the two young sorcerers trained. Valkyrie had to train them both away from the Sanctuary to allow Cain, now calling himself Obsidian Blackfire, could master his abilities without exposure to the rest of magic. Her daughter Samantha, mow called Sapphire Phoenix, did her best to outsmart her sword-master adoptive brother. Both wore protective jackets, tops, trousers and boots. But whilst Sapphire wore all black, skin tight clothes. Obsidian wore black baggy trousers, boots and top and a crimson jacket.

The Sanctuaries had been successful in achieving peace with the mortal world. The Sanctuaries were now able to operate in the open. However many agents still preferred the shadows. Many sorcerers were also seeking employment with their local government as well as joining the sanctuaries. Finding themselves in military or security jobs. But whilst the governments had started to accept the world of magic. The public had not. Sorcerers, wolfbloods, vampires and other supernatural being were being assaulted in the streets constantly. But Valkyrie knew that true peace will take time.

Obsidian smiled "might as well give up. I have the high ground"

"Nows not the time to quote Star Wars, Obi Wan" said Sapphire "and I think you'll find the ground over there is the same here"

"OK misery guts" Obsidian swung the wooden sword again, Sapphire blocked it to prevent it hitting her thigh, Obsidian took this opportunity to use the end of the hilt to catcher her shoulder, Sapphire stumbled back and swung for his shoulder, when it was just an inch away from his head, he vanished.

"Hey" said Sapphire "we said no magic" Valkyrie smiled, they were both nineteen, they had both gone through their Surges and they still acted like five year old, Alisha had seen sorcerers who were hundreds of years old act the same way. Obsidian teleported behind Sapphire and nudged her and teleported again. Obsidian had learnt a wide variety of magic. She and Skulduggery had him tested on occasion to see if his hybrid genetics would bring up anything that should be a problem later on. For instance after his Surge they took him to be examined, they found that his Surge had triggered more than what a Surge usually does. His magic hadn't slowed down his aging down, like his mother before him his magic had stopped it permanently. Making him immortal, something that made them all quiet worried.

Sapphire had enough of Obsidian breaking the rules. She summoned shadows from her necromancy wrist to elbow gauntlet and struck him in the chest. He went flying and hit the ground hard. But he quickly got back up.

"Bad move Phoenix" he said smiling as his black eye slowly faded "bad move"

He sent a stream of energy towards Sapphire, not strong enough to kill but enough to push her back. She responded with a second wave of shadows. But he had teleported again. But this time not behind her. This time he appeared at the top of a rock that stood near the training area and smile.

"Now I have the higher ground" he declared with a big grin on his face.

Valkyrie decided that she should intervene before it got worse "ok you two" she said "let's not go Revenge of the Sith here. The Sanctuary would not be able to turn either of you into Darth Vader"

Obsidian laughed and jumped from the rock "can't blame us for trying"

Sapphire slowly walked up to her mother "mom, I think Obsidian has been watching too many films. Are you sure you're giving him enough work"

"Ok, I'm not gonna stand here whilst you persuade Valkyrie to give me more work. I think I'll go target practice"

"Ok. Don't be long" said Valkyrie but Obsidian wasn't listening as he quickly made his way to the practice range around the corner. He clicked his fingers and summoned a black ball of fire. The same his mother wielded. It had no official name so he had quite appropriated named Black Death. He disappeared behind the bushes that hid the range.

Valkyrie and Sapphire then walked back to the house. When they entered they had to manoeuvre around the bags containing Sapphire's possessions to get to the sofa. Sapphire had decided to move to Roarhaven to be closer to work as an operative. Obsidian didn't have plans to move, well Valkyrie didn't have plans for him to move, not yet anyway. Sapphire sat on the sofa, Valkyrie wasn't far behind.

"You can't keep him here forever" she said as she tied her dirty blond hair back "demigod or not"

"I know sweetie" said Valkyrie "it's just until Skulduggery feels like he can trust Obsidian. And besides, the kid doesn't know if he wants to work for the Sanctuary or just go off on his own yet"

"Still, he needs a little freedom, people will start to suspect when they see that I've moved out and he hasn't, either that or think he's a mummy's boy"

Valkyrie laughed "and what's wrong with that?" she gently pushed Sapphire's shoulder

Sapphire smiled "nothing. It's just not very scary, but then again. When has Obsidian been scary?"

Unknown location

Fenrir Covaci walked through the dark streets of London, a hood over his face. He was in the centre of human activity. His discretion was essential. But he had to be there. The benefits outweigh the risks.

"Well" came a voice behind him. He turned to see a male, aged 19, with blonde hair and what appeared to be black veins around the collar bone. Fenrir wasn't sure if they were tattoos rather than wolfblood or remnant veins "you took your time"

"Had to smuggle myself into a city practically run by the people that want my family dead" replied Fenrir "I think I can afford to be a little late"

"True" said the boy as he walked up to Fenrir "Blake Knight" he said. Fenrir reached out and shook it "Fenrir Cova..."

"Fenrir Covaci" came a second voice. Fenrir and Blake turned to see a blond haired woman, a sword at her side. "Aged 19, son of Jana and Matei Covaci, raised with the wild pack. Went missing a year ago"

"How did you know?" Asked Fenrir

"I run the Hidden Blades. Very few things gets past me. My name is Tanith Low. You've met my son, Blake. And we have a lot to talk about"


	3. Secrets

Secrets

Obsidian Blackfire threw ball after ball of Black Death at the targets. They erupted into blue flame and turned to dust within seconds. He then took the left over particle and using telekinesis he put the targets back together. No sense in wasting them when you could put it back together. He was telepathically listening to the conversation between Valkyrie and Sapphire. It was completely unfair. He knew he was a risk but he knew Skulduggery all his life, and yet he still didn't trust him. And it's been 19 years, if anything was going to happen it should have by now.

Whilst he was focusing his telepathic powers on his adoptive family. He was unaware of who was creeping up on him. The person jumped behind him and struck him with a beam of red energy. Obsidian was caught completely off guard and was prepared to throw a ball of Black Death at the figure. Until he saw a nineteen year old girl with blonde hair and grey light in her hand.

"Hey sweetie" they said

"Aura" he whimper as he felt his injured ribs and back heal "what are you doing here. If Valkyrie finds you..."

"You think she scares me" said Aura as she pulled Obsidian up

"You know what she's like about me having friends she's unaware of"

"Good thing I'm not a friend" she shrugged as she kissed him. Obsidian kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. The two meet five years previous. Aura was on the run from a group of demons, the reason was unknown to Obsidian at first, who was investigating killings in the area. At first Obsidian through the she was the culprit because he could see that she possessed a deceased vessel and he could see the demon within her. But he then saw an angelic presence within her as well. It was then that he knew she was an angel-demon hybrid. Once he knew she wasn't the culprit. The two worked together to destroy the demons hunting her. The two had been friends ever since.

Until five months later when she asked him out.

The two met in secret. Usually in the same place they met. But occasionally she would break into Edgley manor or he went over to her home outside Dublin.

Once she pulled Obsidian up. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled "so how have you been?"

"Exhausted. Sapphire's moving to Roarhaven and guess who had to help pack?"

Andrea chuckled "aw poor you. The big strong demigod is defeated by bags" she said in a pouty childish voice

"Oh hahaha" he said sarcastically and kissed her on the lips. Few people knew about who Obsidian was. He made sure only the ones he trusts knew. He also knew that Valkyrie and Skulduggery would freak if they knew Aura knew.

Maybe Skulduggery was right to not trust him.

"It's not fair" said Obsidian "im nineteen too. I should be allowed to move as well"

"Don't worry" said Aura "give them time and soon you'll be able to leave. Either that or you could just leave"

"I could but then if they find me. They'll probably lock me up"

"Should be pretty hard to catch you. You can fly"

"So can Skulduggery" Obsidian laughed then shook his head "look I'll just wait Andrea, there's less trouble"

At that point Obsidian began to sense something wrong. Dangerous. But he couldn't identify it. All he could do was hear things. Screaming, fire cackling, gun fire.

Obsidian had the ability to see into the future when he slept. But her could also experience this whilst he was awake. But these were always auditory. He first learnt this when he was ten and heard Valkyrie call Sapphire's Given Name. She said she didn't say anything. The next day Sapphire fell out of one of the trees in the garden, broke her leg, Valkyrie called out to her, in the same way Obsidian heard. He never told anyone about this ability. 'Somethings were best left to yourself' he told himself.

The auditory of the future ended and Obsidian began to hear Aura's voice.

"Obsidian. Are you alright, you kinda spaced out for a bit there"

"Oh" he said "sorry. I do that. It's kinda How i sense the future when I'm awake"

"Wow. Cool" Aura smiled. He trusted she would keep quiet about it. He had told her all his secrets. Besides, no one would believe her.

His phone buzzed as he received a text. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was from Valkyrie.

'Obsidian. Get ready to teleport. We have a problem'

"I have to go" said Obsidian "wait here until I get back"

"Why?" Said Aura

"Because you're safer here than out there" he quickly kisses Aura "I'll be back" and he ran back to the house.

Obsidian quickly pushed the door open, nearly tripping over one of Sapphire's bags in the process. But he soon made it to Sapphire and Valkyrie.

"What?" He said

"I got a text from Skulduggery" said Valkyrie "something's attacking Roarhaven"


	4. Attack and Retreat

Attack and Retreat

Valkyrie, Sapphire and Obsidian teleported into the Accelerator Room of the Old Sanctuary. The Engineer turned to them. It knew about Obsidian but agreed to keep it secret.

"Miss Cain, Miss Phoenix, Mr Blackfire. How good of you to come in" an explosion nearby caused the room to shake "quite the commotion outside"

"You mean you don't know who's attacking?" Asked Valkyrie

"Of course not. My place is here, not out there. But Mr Pleasant was here two minutes and thirty five seconds ago. He told me to tell you he's going outside to fight. I suppose you'll be doing the same"

"Correct. And don't let anyone else other than use, China and Skulduggery in here unless we say different. Ok?"

"Of course"

The three then ran out the room. They quickly made their way out the Old Sanctuary and into the New Sanctuary. A small squad of Cleavers were running at full pace towards the exit. Another explosion erupted. This one closer. A part of wall bust into rock and dust, crushing the Cleaver. Obsidian ran to the hole and looked out. He saw carnage, the city was a war-zone. His auditory of the future had come true.

"Sense anything?" Said Valkyrie. Obsidian knew she thought he was scanning

"Can't get a fix" Obsidian lied, some secrets were best kept, "I'll need to get closer"

"Alright. Teleports us down. No sense in secrets anymore"

And with that Obsidian grabbed the two girls by their shoulders and teleported them both into the heart of the carnage. They saw civilians running from a military group and aircraft. It was obvious that these people were mortal. The solider's and aircraft all had the same logo. Sapphire recognised the 'X' and then the organisation. An organisation that doesn't exist.

"Department X!" She screamed

"Impossible" said Valkyrie she saw soldiers running towards them, she sent bolts of white lightning towards them, not strong enough to kill but enough to enough to hurt. More soliders turned to them. Obsidian ran towards them. Sapphire close behind him. Obsidian jumped and kicked the first soldier in the chin and struck another with a energy beam. Sapphire summoned a wave of shadows and used them as extensions for her arms. Allowing her to strike more troops.

It didn't take long for the two to defeat the small platoon of troops. They looked over to Valkyrie who seemed to do the same thing but on her own.

"Why aren't we that good" said Obsidian smirking

"Maybe you're not" said Sapphire as the they both ran over to help Valkyrie "but I am"

The two ran over to Valkyrie as she finished off a solider. They had to find Skulduggery and soon. As they reached Valkyrie a gunshot rand through the air and Valkyrie stumbled forward, the bullet hit the protective clothing she wore. They all looked to see a blonde woman, she had a gun in her hand, she looked shocked.

"How" she said "How are you still alive?"

"Magic" said Valkyrie as she sent a bolt of white lightning at the woman, she hit the ground and fell unconscious.

At that point an aircraft flew over head and open fired at the three. Obsidian was able to create a shield of energy to protect them and the unconscious troops. He clicked his fingers and summoned a ball of Black Death. When the strike was over he aimed at the aircraft.

"Obsidian!" Said Valkyrie

"I'm not aiming for the craft" he through the ball and it hit the wing, in seconds the wing was dust, Obsidian clenched his fist and the flames died down "I'm aiming for the wings. And like you said, no more secrets" he smiled

"Ok" said Valkyrie "just try not to kill anyone, that'll make things worse"

The three then ran down the street. Five more troops saw them and open fired. The bullets, only seemed to hit the protective clothing. It's seems the troops need more target practice. Valkyrie jumped onto a nearby car and used the height to jump onto one of the solider's shoulder. Allowing her to spin around and dull him to the ground. Obsidian sent a wave of telekinetic energy towards two more soldiers, sending them into a nearby wall. Sapphire shadow-walked behind the last two troops and smashed their heads together.

"We can't stop" said Valkyrie "we have to get as many civilians out as possible"

"Not possible" came a voice behind the three. They all turned to see Skulduggery Pleasant, his suit torn and his hat long lost "all the civilians are either dead, captured or long left. Some of us need to evacuate Sanctuary personnel"

"I'll go" said Obsidian quickly

The sound of a second aircraft filled the air as it got closer and closer. Valkyrie knew there was no time to debate "fine" she said before turning to her daughter "Sapphire. Go with him, me and Skulduggery will hold the fort"

"But" said Sapphire "Mom..."

"Sweetie. We'll be fine. Go to London. Tanith and the Hidden Blades might be able to help"

Sapphire sighed "ok" she ran and hugged Valkyrie "good luck mom"

"You too" Valkyrie smiled

Sapphire ran over to Obsidian, who just gave a solum nod to Skulduggery who returned the nod. And the two ran from the street. They turned back to see the the duo run back to the Sanctuary as the aircraft followed.

As the two made their way through the streets Obsidian pulled out his phone. Sapphire couldn't see who he was calling but right now it didn't matter.

"Aura" he said "grab the potions from my room and stay put, if anyone other than me and Sapphire come over, get to the safe house. I'll explain when I get there" he ended the call.

"Friend of yours?" Asked Sapphire is sing-song voice

"Now is not the time. We have to move"

"What about the escaped civilians?"

"If they have sense, they hide. And Sorcerers know how to hide very well"

Sapphire sighed "ok, we'll pick up your friend, then we help them"

"Good idea. And I know just the people who can help us"

Obsidian grabbed Sapphire's arm and they vanished before a group of soldiers walked down the street. In the blink of an eye they were back in Edgley manor. A girl with ginger hair and a suitcase in her hand quickly ran down the stair. Obsidian ran to her and hugged her.

"Are you ok" he asked

"I'm fine" she replied before turning to Sapphire and holding out her hand "hi. I'm..."

"Aura" interrupted as she shook Aura's hand "I know. But what I don't know is why I've never met you before"

"We thought it was for the best"

At that point three vehicles dulled up onto the drive way of the manor. Obsidian observed the window as a small squad of armed men and women approached the house.

"Can we talk about this later" he said "we have to move" and with that he grabbed both ladies and they all vanished just as the troops burst down the door.

London

Blake Knight and Fenrir Covaci sat in the black car outside a flat. Blake was focused on the apartment on the third floor. Fenrir was sniffing next to him.

"Why do you have to sniff?" Asked Blake "can't you just use Eolas? Or don't you have it?"

"Of course I have Eolas" said Fenrir "all wild wolfbloods do. We just can't do it in non-nature areas"

"Must suck"

"Yeah, that why I try to stay away from these places"

"And yet you're here"

"Words got around of a group of people wit a crusade against all things supernatural, I had to come here to help defend my pack"

"What's it like?"

Fenrir looked at the apartment to see the closed curtains move as is wind was blowing at them.

"A story for another time" said Fenrir "it seems our friends have arrived"


	5. Plans

Plans

Eliza Scorn walked through the dark cave of the underground structure know only as The Unnamed Temple. It was built in the early days of the War by Mevolent for an unknown reason. Whenever Eliza asked Mevolent what it's purpose was before his death. He only replied 'for when the moment has come'. It had taken her hundreds of years of research and torturing people close to Mevolent. But she had finally found the true purpose of the temple. In fact when she finally knew what its purpose was she felt a little stupid. She was so angry at that fact that she slit the throat of one of her subordinates.

An hour of walking had passed her by. With a torch in her hand. She looked at the inscriptions on the wall. She couldn't translate most of it but what see could translate were "death" and "God in mortal flesh" what the pictures were shown all represented a man standing above a sea of dead bodies. It caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. And few things did.

After walking for what felt like forever she and two other members of her Church following closely.

"We have arrived" she said coldly. The room was empty, nothing but a large stone coffin-like object in the centre of the room and two circles carved into the floor with lines linking them with the turned to the other people with her.

"Please stand in the circles" she said to them. They hesitated before obeying. Moving so that they stood in a circle each.

"M'lady" said one of the people "why do we have to do this"

"Because" Eliza replied, smiling coldly "the coffin needs the life force of loyal followers to open"

Before the two had time to react. The circles lit up with a blue glow and the two members began to age rapidly as their life and magic was sucked from their bodies. They aged years in seconds. Their skin began to crackle and wrinkle until it crumbled into dust, showing their bones. Which quickly followed into dust and before long the circles were covered in dust.

The coffin cracked loudly. The cracks bleed red light. Eliza smiled and chuckled as the coffin disintegrated revealing a man in his late thirties, wearing black robes, and with hair that was black hovering in the air.

"My master" she said softly

"What..." He croaked, like his voice hadn't been used for a while '...year is it?"

"2016. My'Lord"

"I slept for five hundred years?"

"Yes, My'Lord"

The man slowly drifted to a standing position. He took his first steps in hundreds of year, his bare feet against the stone floor. After a few steps his skin began to crack and he fell to his knees.

"My'Lord!" Shrieked Eliza "what is happening?"

"Not *gasp* enough life *force*" he looked up to Eliza and smiled "need *gasp* more"

Before Eliza could process what he said she very tired very quickly. She looked at her arms, they began to age at an alarming rate, she looked up to her master. The cracks in his skin began to fade, he rose to his feet and smiled further.

Eliza fell to the ground and before the darkness claimed her vision her master knelt down to her and said "you served me and Mevolent well, Eliza. But there can only be one leader. The Unnamed has returned.

Her vision went dark.


	6. Assassins and Hunters

Assassins and Hunters

The streets of London were dark and rainy. Obsidian Blackfire looked out the window of the small apartment that he, Sapphire Phoenix and Aura were staying at. It was one of the unofficial safe houses Skulduggery had in case of emergencies. He kept them unofficial to stop them been recorded by the Sanctuary. Obsidian had always wondered why. But not any more.

Sapphire had been yelling at him for about an hour about him and Aura. He only heard bits of it because he seemed to zone in and out of the one-sided conversation.

"What if mom found out?"

"Are you insane?"

"This is like what mom said about Caelan"

"What if she turned on you?"

Obsidian had enough, he knew that they had more important things to worry about

"Sapphire" he said standing up "with respect. Shut. Up!"

Sapphire looked at her adoptive brother in horror "What. Did. You. Say!"

"Sapphire, we're not gonna save the whole damn world by yelling at each other. So let's save the damn world. Then we can have the heated argument"

Aura then stood up by Obsidian "I agree with Obsidian"

Sapphire turned to the hybrid "you shut your damn mouth"

Before fists could start being thrown there was a knock on the door. All three turned to the door. Aura quickly went to the door and looked through the hole. There were two males around there age. One with blonde hair. One with crimson red.

"I know you're in there" the Crimson haired one said "i can smell you"

"we were sent by a friend" said the blonde one

Aura turned to the others "I looked into their minds. The Crimson haired one is a wolfblood, distant cousin of the werewolf, and the blonde one is with something called The Hidden Blades"

"Let them in" said Sapphire

Aura opened the door and the two males walked in.

"Good afternoon" said the blonde one "I'm Blake Knight" he then turned to see Sapphire "our moms are friends"

"You're Tanith's kid" said Obsidian

Blake turned to Obsidian "and you're Darquesse's"

Obsidian looked at the boy confused.

"Mom told me, she thought I might need to know" Blake then turned to the wolfblood "this is Fenrir Covaci"

"Please to meet you all" Fenrir said

"Wait" said Sapphire "your mother isn't Jana Covaci? The one responsible for magics big reveal?"

"Umm, yeah"

Sapphire dropped a scowling look at the wolfblood. Which Obsidian broke when he spoke "so why are you guys here?"

"Mom got a call from Valkyrie, she said that Roarhaven has fallen to Department X" said Blake "is that true?"

"Fraid so" said Sapphire

"Man, I always thought they were a bedtime story, but they're real, that's pretty terrifying. Anyway so Valkyrie told Mom that she sent you here so Mom sent us here to pick you up. She knew this was Skulduggery's only London safe house"

"And why should we go with you?" Asked Sapphire

"Man you were right, Obsidian" said Aura chuckling "she is moody"

"What?!

"Later" said Obsidian

"Tanith's brought some people she thinks can help us and she want you to help as well" said Fenrir "I think she's brought in a few hunters and I think an Angel is with them"

Aura quickly looked up at the wolfblood "this Angel, you know his name?"

"I'm sorry" said Fenrir "i don't, but the hunters were calling him Cas, if that helps"

"It does" Aura looked a Obsidian smiling "I've found my father"

Hidden Blade HQ

Dean had been sitting in the meeting room all morning. Even though he was 56, and Sam was 52 and their age hasn't slowed them down one bit. But still. He's been up for hours, this Tanith Low had better have a good reason for delaying the meeting.

Sam turned to face him.

"Any idea why we're waiting?" Said Sam

"Not sure" said Dean "maybe there's more people that Tanith's bring in"

"Who else could she be bringing in?" said Castiel

At that moment Tanith Low walked in putting a phone back into her pocket.

"Well great news, my best agent..."

"You mean your son?" said Castiel

"Yes, my son. And our young guest..."

"The wolfblood?" Said Dean

"Yes, the wolfblood. Well they've recovered some valued personal"

"And these are?" Said Sam

"The demigod son of Darquesse, my goddaughter. And unknown third party. Apparently she's asking questions about Castiel"

"Why?" Ask Castiel

"Not sure, we'll find out"

Some time later

Obsidian Blackfire, Aura, Sapphire Phoenix, Blake Knight and Fenrir Covaci all walked through the dimly light corridors of the Hidden Blades HQ. Fenrir looked over to Aura, she seemed nervous. Blake had determined that it was best to tell Castiel about her parentage when they met face to face. Fenrir then looked down to her hands to see that her left was intertwined with Obsidian's right. Fenrir then looked up the Sapphire, she had been scowling the whole time. At Aura, at himself. Fenrir wondered if she was ever happy.

"The meeting room is just through here" said Blake

Obsidian turned to Aura "ready to meet him?"

"Not really" said Aura, shaking "but I have to"

Sapphire rolled her eyes, Fenrir chuckled

The five young heroes stepped into the room to see Tanith, Castiel, Dean and Sam looking up at them. The five then slowly moved to seats and sat down. Castiel seemed to be eyeing each of them to find the one that was interested in him. He noticed the girl with blonde hair, cut short like a boys hair. She was looking at him, almost like she was looking right at his true self, he tried to see her true form but she seemed to be blocking him. His focus was broken when Tanith spoke.

"Well then" she said "now where all here" she turned to Obsidian and Sapphire, both of which were looking at her in aw "Obsidian, Sapphire. It's good to finally meet you. Valkyrie speaks highly of both of you"

"That's great" said Sapphire "but we have a problem"

"The people that attacked Roarhaven" said Obsidian "we believe them to be Department X"

At that moment Fenrir and Blake looked up in shock.

"There's no such thing" said Tanith

"Well then these guys must be just using their name to scare us" said Obsidian "I don't know, but that's who attacked us"

"I'm sorry" said Dean "what's Department X?"

"And organisation that hunts magic" said Blake "it was a story that came around during World War 2"

"They've attacked Roarhaven" said Fenrir "what if my pack is next"

"What's make you think that?" Said Aura

"It's the biggest wild pack in the UK, ever since The Unveil of Magic. Wolfbloods from all over have joined for their own safety"

"And now their at risk" said Obsidian "we have to help them" he then turned to Fenrir "anyone else you know that's at risk?"

"I have family in Canada" he turned to Tanith "if I give the address, can you send someone to check on them"

"We'll do our best" Replied Tanith. She then turned to Aura "and what's your interest in Castiel?"

Aura then looked up at Castiel, she pulled out a necklace with a rune on it. She pressed the rune and Castiel's eyes widened.

"My mother was a demon called Meg, my farther... Is him"

Dean and Sam both looked shocked at Castiel.

"Dude" said Dean "what did you do?"

"It was when I wasn't myself. During the Leviathan threat. Like I said, I wasn't myself"

"The past is the past" said Tanith "save the world now, solve personal problems later"

Before anyone could agree, there came a rumble from above the surface. Tanith pulled out her phone and dialled.

"What's happening out there?" She asked

"We're under attack" came the voice "unknown assailants"


	7. Revealed

Revealed

"It's Department X" said Obsidian

"They found us?" Said Sam "how?"

"Perhaps we should find out later" said Fenrir

Everyone nodded in agreement and ran out of the meeting room. Almost instantly a group of Department X soldiers armed with machine guns ran at them. Aura teleported behind one, spun him around and placed her palm on his forehead, his mouth and eyes lite up with grey light and he collapsed. The rest of the team followed shortly. Obsidian lite up his fists with Black Death causing each soldier he hit t disintegrate. Sapphire wrapped a shadow into a spear and threw it at a group of soldiers. It exploded and shards of shadow struck the group instantly. Sapphire cheered in victory which meant that she couldn't see the soldier behind her. He knocked her down, aimed his gun at her.

Sapphire expected the worst but a wolf with Crimson fur jumped at the soldier, his jaw going for the throat. Ripping it open. The soldier fell to floor. Sapphire looked up to see Fenrir in his wolf form smiling over the body.

"What you want a medal?" She said getting up. She looked up to see Tanith slicing through soldiers with her sword. Dean and Sam were standing back to back firing guns at the soldiers whilst Castiel smited them, however rather than the grey glow Aura had, the light was pure white.

"Please tell me there's some sort of escape" said Aura

"There's an aircraft hanger" said Blake

"Go" said Tanith, she turned to Fenrir. Stabbing a soldier on the way "get to the wild pack, defend it. Obsidian, Sapphire, Aura, son. Go with them. Me, Cas and the Winchesters will give you time"

"No" said Sapphire "I'm staying here"

"I'm sorry" said Tanith the sound of more soldiers approaching filled the corridor "but Valkyrie would never forgive me for putting you in danger, just go"

Castiel quickly walked to Aura "we'll talk later, I'll find you. I promise"

"Ok" said Aura, smiling.

And with that the two sorcerers, Angel-Demon hybrid, wolfblood and demigod were gone.

The route to the aircraft hanger was filled with soldiers. Assassins were doing their best to keep the way clear but Obsidian and the others still had to fight on their own at times. Throwing fireballs, light, shadows and biting throats. The team eventually made it to the hanger. There were Assassins struggling with Department X soldiers scattered around the hanger. The soldiers were aiming for the aircrafts in order to prevent people escaping.

"There" shouted Obsidian pointing to the least damaged aircraft. The team ran towards it, a group of soldiers were surrounding the aircraft to shoot it apart. Fenrir ran at one, still in his wolf form and once again went for the throat. Obsidian clicked his fingers and three more burst into dust.

As they approached a ch-47f chinook helicopter. The hangers roof opened quickly as a blinding red light burst into the base. Causing the group to hide behind the ruins of another aircraft.

A figure seemed to float down to the ground. The Department X soldiers began to open fire on the figure, he had black long hair and his robes where a similar shade. He looked up at the soldier. The bullets seemed to bounce off him and fall to the ground beside him. The figure smiled and he threw two streams of Black Death at the soldiers. Once the soldiers who were shooting him were dead he turned his focus to the other soldiers and assassins.

"Who's this guy!" Shouted Aura

"Not sure" said Obsidian "we still need to get out of here"

The figure then turned to the group, with a swipe of his hand the aircraft ruins were dust. The team quickly got back up on their feet, Fenrir still in his wolf form.

"Hello" said the figure "children" he then focused on Obsidian "oh hello. You're an interesting creature. Who are you?"

"My name is Obsidian Blackfire" said Obsidian standing proudly "son of Darquesse and the Faceless One"

"Faceless Ones?" The figure smiled "my apprentice once followed them"

"Your apprentice?" Asked Sapphire

"You may have heard of him" said the figure "Mevolent"

"You're The Unnamed!" Shouted Obsidian

The Unnamed smiled "in the flesh" and with that he threw a stream of Black Death at the group. Obsidian threw a stream of Black Death of his own to push it back.

"Get on the aircraft!" Shouted Obsidian "I'll hold him off"

The group quickly ran into the chinook. Obsidian and The Unnamed stopped their streams of Black Death. The Unnamed walked slowly towards him.

"Darquesse' son?" The Unnamed said "your a descendant of the Ancients?"

"In a way" said Obsidian

"Then why are you playing foot soldier to these... Assassins and hunters and Sanctuaries?"

"Wasn't a choice at first. Not its a matter of survival"

"I can show you magic beyond your imagination. More that matter control. More that black fire"

"You mean Black Death"

"Black Death? That's a good name. But if you refuse to stand with me then by definition you will stand against me. Either way we'll be seeing each other soon. I will leave this base to the mercy of the disgusting mortals. You can follow or not" and with that The Unnamed teleported away. Obsidian quickly ran towards the chinook.

"What did he want?" Asked Fenrir

"I think he wanted me" said Obsidian

"Look" said Sapphire "he's clearly gone. We need to go, live to fight another day"

"Does anyone know how to fly this thing?" Said Aura

"I can" said Blake as he quickly ran towards the pilots seat and put on his headset as the rest of the team quickly jumped in. Fenrir turned back into his human form and sat down on the seat.

"What still confuses me" said Obsidian "is how did they find us? And Roarhaven?"

"It doesn't matter" said Sapphire "can we please go, we have a wild pack to defend"

The sound of bullets hitting the side of the chinook filled the aircraft. The door quickly closed just before the bullets got through. Sapphire spoke again, this time more annoyed "can we go!?"

"Why is this so important to you?" Asked Fenrir "not complaining but you never showed an interest in my pack until now"

"I'm doing my job" said Sapphire "can we go now"

Obsidian then walked slowly towards her as the chinook lifted off the ground

"You wanted nothing more to stay here. Why the sudden interest... Unless"

Sapphire quickly pushed Obsidian back and pulled a gun out to the group and shot Obsidian. She quickly pointed the gun at Blake.

"I've got about 10 seconds before Obsidian heals himself" she said "you're gonna keep moving towards the wild pack" she then moved the gun to Fenrir "give him the directions, dog-breath"

Obsidian got back up "you're with them?"

"I had to" replied Sapphire "you've seen what we're capable of, what both our mothers have done. I created Department X to give the power to those who know how to use it. And the Sanctuaries clearly don't" she fired the gun at Obsidian's head a second time and he fell to the floor.

"You..." Said Aura "you run Department X?"

"You think the Mortals would have thought to use that name, half-breed? I've been building our resources since I was 17. Now we have Roarhaven, we can save years of work"

Obsidian got back into a sitting position "this isn't about giving power to responsible people, this is giving power to yourself"

"Call it what you will" said Sapphire

"I also know that you'll run out of bullets before we get to the pack" Obsidian quickly got on his feet.

"To stop you all getting there, I only need one" Sapphire then quickly turned to Blake and shot him in his forehead. The glass was sprayed with his blood and he fell forward. The chinook then began to tilt forward.

"I'll find the pack" said Sapphire "soon" she then shadow-walked and she was gone.

The chinook then began to fall faster and faster. Fenrir and Aura quickly got to there feet, holding onto loops on the roof they joined Obsidian, who seemed to be using wall-walking abilities to keep himself from falling.

"We have to go" said Aura

"Not without Blake" said Fenrir, quickly grabbing Blake's body a pulling him from his seat. "He deserved better"

"Right now" said Obsidian "we need to focus on us not suffering the same fate, Fenrir. You guys, hold on to me"

The two let go of the loops and grabbed Obsidian before they could fall. All three looked to see that the chinook was at least twenty feet from the ground now. Before they got any closer, the vanished as Obsidian teleported, taking his friends with him


	8. Caged like Animals

Caged Like Animals

Skulduggery was sitting in a dark and dirty cage. He'd been locked up for god knows how long. An hour? A day? More? He didn't know any more. After the attack, he, Valkyrie and many others were captured. He didn't even know if Sapphire and Obsidian were still alive.

The door to the room where the cage was being held opened eventually, two soldiers with Department X logos on their armour walked in. And Sapphire Phoenix was close behind.

"Sapphire!" Said Skulduggery as he jumped from him seating position "your alive! Where's Obsidian? Why are you here?"

Sapphire looked up at her former mentor and smiled "well, the people need to know their leader is alive and well"

Skulduggery quickly knew what that meant "you're... behind this?"

Sapphire chuckled "and you thought Obsidian was the one to betray you"

"Why?"

"Over the last two and a half decades the Sanctuaries have had a few problems. Serpine, Vengeance, The Faceless Ones, The Revenge Club, The Remnants, Necromancers, Argeddion, The War of The Sanctuaries and of course Obsidian's mother, Darquesse. All happened because of your and moms ignorance and blood thirst. Then when magic was revealed you all hid away, refused to give Mortals and idea on your activities. They're scared of you. Of us. I'm trying to end that fear"

"By killing me?"

"Yeah, pretty much. And China. The Irish Sanctuary has fallen. The others will follow. Department X will replace them"

"So your giving the power to the Mortals?"

"It's there world, they deserve the power"

"No wait, you get the power"

"Yes, but I will answer to the will of Mortals. Not be an arse and hide"

Sapphire turned and begun to walk away.

"What about Obsidian?" Asked Skulduggery coldly

"Crashed and burned" she just said without turning back. She quickly marched out, the soldiers followed.

Sapphire and her too soldiers walked down the corridors of the Irish Sanctuary. The new HQ of Department X, she walked around to see the last of the bodies being moved. Sorcerers, Cleavers, Soldiers. She then looked out from a balcony. The city was in chaos and empty. All the civilians were either dead or escaped.

"Quite a stupid strategical move if you ask me"

Sapphire turned to see that it was Dean Winchester that said that. His hands tied behind his back surrounded by soldiers. Sam Winchester, Castiel and Tanith were all next to him in the same condition.

"Still did the job" said Sapphire "we've made ourselves know. To both magic and Mortals" she pointed up to the news helicopters flying above the city.

"Where's my son? You treacherous bitch!" Shouted Tanith, she was then slapped by one of the soldiers.

Sapphire smiled "put him down. Then I burned him up"

Tanith then screamed loudly and fell to her knees. Sam knelt down to try to comfort her.

"Where's my daughter?" Said Castiel. The fury in his voice caused Sapphire to almost tremble with fear, almost though.

"Probably pulling what's left of herself out of a wreckage only to die a slow painful death in the cold with her disgusting demigod boyfriend" Sapphire said smiling.

Castiel's eyes opened wide out of shock "no" he whispered. Sam turned to Sapphire "why?"

"For the good of all magic and mortal" said Sapphire softly.

The four were taken to their cells. Tanith was dragged as she continued to sob.

Sapphire then continued her walk alone, she sent her soldiers to their next duties. She eventually made it to her new office. She would have taken China Sorrows' office, but it didn't have a view of the city. She went to the chair and sat down. She turned her chair to overlook to city and smiled to herself, she was making the world a safer place for all, both mortals and supernatural beings.

"Enjoying the new power" came a voice

Sapphire turned to see a tall, black haired figure with black robes.

"You know there are other ways to make yourself know without almost killing me, m'lord. Sapphire said.

"None of which are fun" said The Unnamed.

"So. Where's Eliza then? If she's being me, I'll kill her"

The Unnamed smiled "beat you to it"

"Oh" Sapphire turned back to the city "she promised me that she could help me make the world safer, for both mortals and supernatural. That's why I created Department X. She also said you'd help us. That's why I never said anything to China about Eliza's plan. Can you promise me you will help me?

"And may I ask, what I get in return?"

"A place by my side. We will both rule magic as equals, as partners"

"Seems a fair deal" The Unnamed spoke softly "but first we have business to attend to"

Sapphire stood from her seat and slowly walked to The Unnamed "what business?"

"The God Killers" said The Unnamed quickly "I've found no record of them in the Sanctuary archives"

"The remaining four, including the remnants of the sword, are hidden. Only Skulduggery knows their location. Mom told me"

"Interesting, perhaps I should meet this Skulduggery. Sapphire, have your mother brought to his cell"

"Why?"

"All in good time, partner" he smiled and with that The Unnamed teleported.

The Unnamed appeared in front of Skulduggery. He looked up. But said nothing.

"You must be Skulduggery Pleasant" said The Unnamed

"And you are?" Asked Skulduggery

"You've probably heard of me. My apprentice, lovely chap, was the leader in some war about a century and a bit ago"

Skulduggery quickly got to his feet "The Unnamed"

The Unnamed smiled "good to see I was never forgotten by my foes"

"What do you want? The Faceless Ones back?"

"Oh dear god, no" The Unnamed said sarcastically shocked "why would I bring them back. Mevolent was the believer. I wanted them gone for good, leave the whole world to myself. But... I hear that a half Faceless One walks the Earth.

"Obsidian. But he's dead"

"Did Sapphire tell you that? Shame. Well he lives, unfortunately. And even more unfortunate I can't kill him. Like his farther and mother, he's almost indestructible. Almost, except for a few things"

"The God Killers"

"Where are they?!"

"Go to hell!"

"Been there. It's actually quite nice. I must remember to write back to Crowley"

The Unnamed then clicked his fingers and the door opened as Sapphire walked in with Valkyrie being pushed ahead, her hands tied behind her back.

When Valkyrie looked at The Unnamed she spat at his face "you bastard. You stole my daughter. Well listen here. I've beaten up your apprentice. You'll be easy work"

"You mean Darquesse best Mevolent up" The Unnamed said as he wiped the spit off his face, he then turned to Skulduggery and smiled.

"You're going to tell us, Detective. It's the only thing that's gonna keep her alive"

The Unnamed then turned to Valkyrie. His eyes began to glow red. Valkyrie doubled over and began to scream. All Sapphire could do was watch and think the same thing over and over.

"It's for the greater good"


End file.
